


【艾利】《绮念》

by NewTangerine



Category: Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:07:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22614583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewTangerine/pseuds/NewTangerine
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 27





	【艾利】《绮念》

他们在死者尸体上闻到了美人儿蕾梅黛丝那令人窒息的气息，那气息深深渗入尸体，连头颅裂缝里涌出的都不是鲜血，而是一种饱含那神秘香气的琥珀色液体。

——《百年孤独》

1.

艾伦的心里一直有个声音在喊，它像黑夜里的一缕烟雾，迷迷茫茫地叫人摸不清方向。他闭上双眼，那烟雾逐渐明晰起来，化成一条流淌着的溪流，它奔向未知的前方，那是一个逐渐亮起来的光点。艾伦磕磕碰碰地追去，那个声音挠着他的耳蜗，钻进他的身体中融化，与他的血液混为一体。

艾伦终于睁开了双眼。

他动了一下双腿，赤脚感受到一阵钻心的冰冷。艾伦低下头去看，一块块寒冰组成了地面，晶莹剔透地闪着白光。他不知为何竟没有感到害怕，艾伦向空中哈了一口气，那股气在冰冷的空气中变为白色，转瞬即逝。他又向前走去，那个声音从他血管中剥离而出，变成清脆的液体溅落到地上的声音。艾伦寻着声音往前走，寒气逼人的冰块地面在不知不觉中变成普通的白瓷砖。

眼前雾气缭绕，混合着柑橘和薄荷的气息。覆满水珠的玻璃门挡住了他的视线，艾伦揉了揉眼睛，周围的场景已俨然变成一个充满现代简约风格的浴室。那玻璃门里，他能看到一个模糊的肉色人影。

他看不清那是男的还是女的，鬼使神差地，他冒犯地去拉开那扇移动门，门里隔绝的热气扑面而来，水蒸气凝结在艾伦的眼睫毛上，他使劲眨了一下眼睛，好让那滴水从睫毛上落下来。雾气逐渐散去，他终于看见眼前沐浴着的人的模样。

浴池边的烛火照着他的脸，那是一个相貌如神一般的男性，艾伦说不清他的年龄。他的面貌看起来像个法国人，他表情冷峻而慵懒，有一头乌黑的短发。艾伦看向他的眼睛，那是一对像是将时光都揉碎进去的眸子，烛火摇曳生姿的影子倒映在其光滑的面上。他的嘴唇被水触碰得红润润，不是太薄也没有太厚，恰到好处地与其他五官成为和谐的一家。

“你是从哪里来的？”他说话了，他的嗓音很悠远，像是从一座山的山顶被微风悠悠晃晃地吹下来一般。艾伦听了听他的语言，像森林中精灵的呼唤，带着山丘与湖泊的气息。他没听过这类语言，但神奇的是，艾伦居然能听懂。

“我不知道，有个东西一直在呼唤我，将我引到这里。”艾伦梦呓般地回答，他凝神打量对方那露出水面的一对精致的象牙色肩膀，如古希腊雕像一般神圣。他像是听懂了一般，微微点了点头，接着抬起细细的胳膊为裸露皮肤泼上池中水。他将头靠在浴池边，用一中迷幻的眼神看向艾伦。“过来。”他看着艾伦道。

艾伦顺从地过去了，像是被一种迷之力量牵引一般，他伸手抚摸上对方那对迷人的肩膀。细滑的皮肤上还带有水珠，艾伦手一抚上去，那肩膀的主人就一阵颤抖。他哼了一声，接着艾伦就感受到一个蛇一样细小冰凉的东西触碰了他的手指。他低头，那是对方伸出的一根如玉般白润的手指。

那根手指像暗示一样在艾伦的手上打着转，一阵别样的感觉就从接触的肌肤处弥漫开，艾伦莫名的感受到欲火在体内熊熊燃烧。他捉住那根不安分的手指，向上提起，整只胳膊从水面中被带起，水珠从白皙的皮肤上滑落进浴池中，溅落的声音在寂静的房间内显得格外响凉。艾伦将那根手指提到自己脸前，在上面轻轻啄了一下。手指腹细嫩得不得了，同时也敏感至极。艾伦看到对方身体明显地缩起来，他放下那只白皙的手：“你是谁？”

“我叫利威尔。”对方的声音丝毫不为情欲所动，依旧是如此的淡定清冷。艾伦大着胆子去抚摸利威尔的耳垂，撩起他湿透的黑发。他看到利威尔的唇微启，上面带着诱惑的淡红，里面的舌头舔舐过牙齿触碰嘴唇，性暗示一般魅惑。艾伦不顾一切地吻了过去，舌头撬开贝齿，舔舐敏感的上颚和牙床，与藏匿其中的舌头共舞。津液从相吻处滑落，滴在利威洁净的天鹅颈上。

“来做吧，陌生人。”唇与唇分开，唾液黏成丝，利威尔抬着胳膊抚摸艾伦棕色的头发，眼瞳转向浴池边的美人榻上。

2.

利威尔身体的敏感度简直就是个女孩子。艾伦满足地在他那淡色的乳头上吸吮，他看到利威尔光裸的身躯上几块紧实的腹肌和细窄的腰身，显眼的体毛几乎没有，整个身体像一尊精美的象牙雕。艾伦抚摸着他微微泛红的脸颊，从他乳首上抬起了头，将利威尔两腿修长白皙的腿掰开，窥见其中诱人采摘的粉嫩果实。艾伦草草地亲吻了一下他的阴茎，接着就将嘴贴上那多汁的穴口。穴口在接触艾伦的一瞬间紧紧收缩了一下。艾伦不管他的反应，急急地舔湿那干涩难入的穴口，将每条褶皱都照顾得十分妥当。那个地方终于舒服得放了松，微微打开一条小缝，艾伦顺势将舌头挤了进去。利威尔哼叫一声，柔软白嫩的大腿夹紧了艾伦的头发。

一点点舌头进入甬道的快感并不能满足利威尔，他缓过来后便觉得甬道中有难忍的骚痒袭上来。他焦急地用大腿蹭了蹭艾伦，他看起来过于气定心闲了。艾伦的牙齿在褶皱边轻咬一口，像是警告他不要乱动一样。他的舌头卷走里面丰沛的汁水，双手伸到臀部后面揉搓起来。那两瓣浑圆的臀紧实柔嫩，触感细腻有肉感，艾伦使劲向其中一瓣重重一拍，那穴口又被刺激出了一汪水。

艾伦的舌头从里面退出来，他掏出自己的东西上下撸动了几下，比利威尔还急上火地往里捅。进来的一瞬间他听见利威尔满意地呻吟了一声，穴道重重一夹，差点直接让他泄在里面。利威尔咬着手指轻轻哼着，艾伦的阴茎在他体内冲撞，轻车熟路地刺激他的前列腺，快感一次次堆积，利威尔白皙的身躯开始泛红，他已经软成了一滩水。艾伦从他额头一路亲吻到杏仁状的肚脐，双手掐着他无力的腰身，那双如狼般的绿眼睛爆发出野生动物的欲望。

甬道分泌出的液体溢出穴口，顺着利威尔的大腿滴落到美人榻的布料上，洇出一大块湿迹。利威尔的阴茎贴着小腹，前头渗着水，它随着艾伦一次比一次猛的冲撞而抖动，利威尔眼神开始失焦，浑身颤抖着，肠道剧烈痉摩着涌出热液浇在艾伦的阴茎上。艾伦看出来他快高潮了，于是便伸出手去握住它，大拇指抵住铃口。果然，利威尔哆嗦了一下，眼泪不受控地涌出，“放开我，让我……唔唔……！”这次他的话语不再清冷禁欲，充满了性爱中的软媚。艾伦在他的脖颈处轻咬一口，没有动摇抵在阴茎上的手指。

利威尔的腰用力向上拱起，两条胳膊贴上艾伦的脖子，与他紧紧相拥，要命的呻吟在他耳边喘着，艾伦一只手去逗弄他的乳首，重重一捏，将利威尔刺激得大叫一声，眼泪无止境地流淌到艾伦的肩膀上。艾伦喘着粗气，最后冲刺十几下，松开利威尔的阴茎，和他一起达到高潮。

3.

爱尔敏发现这几天艾伦总是心不在焉的，头发不梳胡子不刮，顶着一张神游天外的脸在学校里乱逛。然而在今天他终于忍不住了，独自在艾伦课桌面前质问他：“格里沙先生去世了？”

艾伦懵逼了一小会：“……你说啥子？”

“那是卡露拉夫人？”

“滚吧，别咒我爸妈。”艾伦无精打采地趴到课桌上，眼皮也不抬一下。爱尔敏呵呵笑笑，推开艾伦同桌的椅子坐在他旁边：“那你最近是怎么回事，跟死了爹一样。”

艾伦严肃地转头问他：“爱尔敏，你觉得我是直男吗？”

爱尔敏思考了一下艾伦曾经在三笠向他吐槽痛经时的表现，重重地点了点头。艾伦一下子又像死了爹一样：“可是我最近做那种梦了。”

爱尔敏愣了一下：“正常啊，咱都十七了。’’

“但是啊啊啊……”艾伦正准备跟自己的好兄弟道出原委时，一声巨大的用脚踹门声转移了他们的注意力。

来人黑发蓝眸，提着三角尺和圆规走进来，一脸黑线：“你们教室脏得跟狗窝一样。”

艾伦瞪大了眼睛。

“咳咳，安静，自我介绍一下，”那人敲了敲桌子，对底下学生说，“我叫利威尔·阿克曼，你们新来的数学老师。”

艾伦听见了自己下巴脱臼的声音。

END


End file.
